Et mourir
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Il avait encore fauté. Et maintenant, il attendait. Attendait que Dumbledore braque sur lui ses yeux étincelants et ne lui dise que ce n’était rien et que tous avaient droit aux erreurs.


**Auteur **: Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Et mourir... ( pas trouvé mieux )

**Genre** : Du drame, je dirais pas autre chose. Du drame, voilà.  
  
**Rating** : euh... 'pouvez lire. Peut-être kleenex pour les âmes sensibles, sinon je vois pas.  
  
**Disclamers** : La mort est mienne. Sinon les autres persos sont à J.K.  
Rowling. Je dis qu'elle en a trop pour son propre bien, mouah ah ah ah  
ah. Hum, trop. Ouais.  
  
**NDLA** : En v'là une autre, si si si. Encore. Et je pleure comme une truite handicapée de la hanche. Je sais, Vengeresse, un truite n'a pas de hanche. Mais c'est pour le principe et l'image. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Un petit review n'est jamais renvoyé, promis, je les garde précieusement et je les embrasse tous les jours. Vi vi. Bon, je vais me coucher, moi. Kisses et merci de lire! Gen  
  
Merci tout spécial à celle qui a corrigé le moitié ( trois quart je crois ) de cette fic, Camille. Kisses! Et aussi à SNAPESLOVE pour avoir lu hier soir ( la moitié ) et m'avoir dit ce qu'elle en pensait. Pas de bisou pour toi, t'en mérite pas... Pas vrai, ze love you! Sans oublier le Tome 5, mon pote ( parfois, 'dépends des pages ) qui m'a humblement passé quelques extraits. Papouilles.  
Gen

* * *

**_Et mourir..._**

**__**

- _**Tu... ce n'est pas pour te critiquer, Harry, mais tu... d'une certaine manière... je veux dire...Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu trop tendance à vouloir sauver les gens ?  
**  
**Voldemort te connaît...  
  
Tendance à vouloir sauver les gens.  
  
Jouer les héros.  
  
Entièrement sa faute.  
  
Stupide. Piège.  
  
Le vide terrifiant de l'amertume grandissante.  
**_

Dumbledore était mort.  
  
Il gisait là, par terre. Le visage noirci par les explosions. Il ne bougeait plus. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais rares sont ceux qui dorment les yeux ouverts, la peur s'y inscrivant encore comme un voile fantomatique.

Il avait perdu ses lunettes. Elles avaient volé plus loin lorsqu'il avait percuté de plein fouet un mur. L'impact avait du être puissant car la pierre s'y était fissurée.  
  
Dumbledore était mort.  
  
Voldemort l'avait tué. Simplement.  
  
Où bien était-ce lui ? Lui et sa manie de toujours vouloir prouver quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas quoi. Mais il savait qu'il avait tord.  
  
Il avait encore fauté. Et maintenant, il attendait. Attendait que Dumbledore braque sur lui ses yeux étincelants et ne lui dise que ce n'était rien et que tous avaient droit aux erreurs.  
  
Mais les yeux du vieil homme demeuraient fixes. Sans petite lumière. Nulle étincelle. Sans vie.  
  
Dumbledore était mort.  
  
Et Harry avait mal. Il se sentait alourdi. Comme si le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules venait de tripler. Il avait envie de se coucher sur le sol poussiéreux de la chaumière inhabitée et de s'y endormir. Se blottir contre le vieux mage et fermer les yeux. Dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Et s'il le fallait... il voulait que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Se lever en sueurs froides dans son lit, dans la tour des Gryffondor, avec Ron à ses côtés, ronflant paisiblement. Il voulait aller déjeuner demain et sourire au directeur comme s'ils partageaient un secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient. C'était le cas. Mais c'était si bon de faire semblant. De se jurer normal en mentant sans regrets.  
  
Il tomba à genoux, soulevant du sol des nappes de poussières qui le firent tousser et qui piquèrent ses yeux. Non, ses yeux piquaient déjà. Horriblement.  
  
Dumbledore était mort.  
  
Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à y croire ?  
  
Dumbledore était immortel. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas partir. Pas encore. Parce que sans lui, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne tuerait pas Voldemort sans son mentor.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
La rage serra sa gorge et ses points serrés tremblaient, comme tout son corps.  
  
Voldemort. Il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Il avait assassiné en riant celui sur qui tant avait porté leur confiance et leurs espoirs. Puis, en voyant le corps de son ancien professeur s'affaisser et retomber lourdement en un son mat, il avait sourit. Il avait rit. Harry avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Son regard avait oscillé entre l'homme à la barbe blanche et celui qui avait pourri sa vie. Une rage telle qu'il avait senti la source-même de sa magie se mettre en ébullition.  
  
Dumbledore était mort.  
  
Et Harry Potter avait lancé le Doloris.  
  
Il n'éprouvait aucun remord. Il le referait même sans hésiter. Sans réfléchir. C'était bon. Presque jouissif.  
  
- _**Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir**,_ avait dit Bellatrix Black.  
  
Oh oui... du plaisir. Comme jamais auparavant. Plaisir à regarder Voldemort écarquiller les yeux et hurler alors que lui riait à son tour. Il aurait voulu que le moment ne se termine jamais mais le mage noir avait transplané en lui jurant, entre deux cris, qu'il le tuerait. Que ce serait bientôt son tour.  
  
Harry ne sentait plus son corps. À quatre pattes, il se traîna jusqu'à Dumbledore. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine.  
  
_- Professeur_ ? éructa-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
Le silence. Harry connaissait le silence. Mais celui-là était plus déchirant que jamais. Il était seul. Et la poitrine de l'homme n'émettait aucun écho d'un quelconque battement de cœur.  
  
- _Monsieur_ ? fit-il toutefois, refusant d'abandonner. _S'il vous plait...  
_  
Rien. Absolument rien. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Il la mordit fortement jusqu'à sentir dans sa bouche le goût métallique de son propre sang. Sa tête allait exploser. Un flot de souvenirs le frappait. Dumbledore... Un espoir mort. Un temps révolu.  
  
- _S'il vous plait... Quelqu'un... aidez-moi_, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, les larmes y naissant.  
  
Mais personne ne vint. Personne. Quelqu'un savait-il au moins qu'ils étaient ici ? Non, qu'il était ici. Il était seul. Dumbledore était mort. Un sanglot souleva sa poitrine. Il lutta vainement. Lentement, sa tête s'abaissa jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le torse immobile de son directeur.  
  
Alors il pleura. D'abord à contre-cœur, puis désespérément. Il aurait voulu se noyer dans ses propres larmes. Était-il humainement possible d'éprouver tant de peine, de douleur et de haine à la fois ?  
  
Il goûta au sel de ses pleurs. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant maudit par le destin. Un enfant sans repère perdu au milieu d'un monde inconnu. Il était inutile d'essayer de se berner soi-même.  
  
Il avait voulu combattre seul. Sans hésiter, il avait répondu au défi onirique que lui avait sournoisement lancé son ennemi. Il avait voulu en finir. Il avait été égoïste. Tuer ou être tué ? Alors soit. Que le meilleur gagne. Que ça se passe vite. Il pensait qu'il n'existait nulle souffrance pire que celle qu'il couvait alors en lui. Il avait eu tord, encore une fois. Il ne connaissait pas la douleur. Mais il pouvait maintenant dire avec certitude qu'il en avait eu un bon aperçu.  
  
Il avait cessé de compter après le dixième Doloris. Il avait voulu mourir alors que Voldemort sifflait encore et encore Endoloris comme si cela était l'essence même de sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas crié. Harry se l'était interdit. Il avait cru mourir et l'avait même espéré. Il avait prié pour ne pas connaître une once de douleur de plus.  
  
Et puis Dumbledore était arrivé. Grand, majestueux. Un héros. Un héros mort, désormais. Une légende qu'il avait tuée. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.  
  
Que diraient les autres ? Remus, Snape, Ron, McGonnagal, Hermione, Hagrid... Quels regards poseraient-ils sur lui demain ? Il gémit et se laissa tomber complètement sur le sol, la tête tournée vers le vieux sorcier.  
  
Un monstre. C'était ce qu'il était. Depuis toujours. Son oncle Vernon avait raison. La tante Marge aussi. On aurait dû le noyer à la naissance, comme une bête immonde.  
  
Du combat entre les deux grands sorciers, il ne gardait que quelques images. Des robes virevoltantes, des éclairs. Rouges, bleus, verts... Des cris, des gémissements, un rire... Nouveau frisson.  
  
Il tendit la main vers la joue ridée de Dumbledore. L'effleura du bout des doigts. La peau était encore tiède mais le froid commençait à y percer. La main glissa sur la joue et aller se poser sur les paupières. Délicatement, elle les abaissa. Les yeux bleus disparurent sous leurs fourreaux de chaire. Une larme coula sur la jour de Harry. Il renifla et s'approcha encore du mage blanc.  
  
Était-il douloureux de mourir ? Voyait-on vraiment sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? L'Avada en laissait-il seulement le temps ? Albus mourrait-il avec des regrets ou du soulagement ? Il n'y avait personne pour répondre.  
__

_- **Je me souciais davantage de ton bonheur que de t'apprendre la vérité, davantage de ta tranquillité d'esprit que de mon plan, davantage de ta vie que des autres vies qui seraient peut-être perdues si ce plan échouait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire si je ne sais combien de gens dont je ne connaissais ni les noms, ni les visages, trouvaient une mort violente dans un avenir indéterminé, du moment que toi, dans l'instant présent, tu étais vivant, en bonne santé, et heureux ?  
**_  
Dumbledore avait toujours eu confiance en lui, en ce qu'il accomplirait. Pour lui, il n'y aurait pas d'échecs. Tord. Tord tord tord tord. Il enchaînait bêtises sur bêtises depuis des mois et voilà que...  
  
Harry sentait encore en lui le flux magique douloureux des puissants Doloris. Ses muscles endoloris criaient à l'infortune mais il s'en moquait. La douleur elle-même semblait lointaine face au désespoir dans lequel tout son être s'était immergé.  
  
Existait-il une magie susceptible de l'aider ? De ramener Dumbledore à la vie ? Une magie noire ou ancienne, peut-être... Non.  
  
Non. Il avait droit au repos. Et lui, Harry Potter, devait apprendre à cesser de se cacher derrières les robes de son mentor. Il n'y aurait plus de rigolade. Il n'y aurait plus de rire, ni même de sourire tant que la guerre ne serait pas achevée, tant que le sang de Voldemort ne souillerait pas le champs de bataille.  
  
- _Je vais le tuer, professeur_, murmura-t-il à son oreille qui pourtant n'entendait plus. _Je vais le tuer, juste pour vous.  
_  
La fatigue le submergea. Il ferma les yeux. Dormir. Juste un peu...  
  
Pour vous, Dumbledore. Pour vous j'écrirai la fin de notre histoire.  
  
** FIN**


End file.
